


Holiday Family Christmas Party

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Background Characters Not Tagged, Christmas Party, F/F, Gen, Mistletoe, berdly has a bigger role but hes a prick so no character tag for him, berdly has no rights, finally i can upgrade that tag from shit to fuck, it do be lookin kinda like a plot point doe, kris uses they/them pronouns, minor character injury, rated t because susie says fuck once, susie just messed up her hands, wingperson kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: This year at the Holiday’s yearly christmas party, Noelle plans to get her first kiss under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Holiday Family Christmas Party

The Holiday family christmas party.

Every year, it was a source of joy and merriment galore. Every year, the mansion gates were opened to let all the citizens of hometown inside for a glamorous party. And every year, a certain lizard girl showed up, even if it was only reluctantly.

This year, Noelle was going to take advantage of that.

She and Susie had started dating recently, after a clumsy confession and a lot of awkwardness. All they had done so far was hold hands and maybe even kiss each other on the cheek if they were feeling bold, which was a fact Noelle was hoping to change tonight. She had done her research (which may or may not have been just her and Kris watching a ton of cheesy hallmark specials together and taking notes in a mock scientific fashion) and come to the perfect conclusion for what to do to achieve her goals: Mistletoe.

In hindsight, it was pretty obvious, but looking in the mirror fixing her hair for the party left no time to dwell on that. The guests would be arriving soon and she needed to look perfect.

Soon, the doorbell rang, and she excitedly ran downstairs almost tripping on the steps to answer, only to find Berdly waiting for her behind the mansion door.

"Greetings, Noelle," He said, and Noelle had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face.

She forced a smile and tried to make it not-so-obvious that she would rather be on jupiter's farthest moon than talking to him in that instant. "Hello Berdly. Um...thanks for coming….thirty minutes early."

"Of course!" He either didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice or just flat out didn't care. "A good guest is always early, after all. Unlike that no-good Susie, who couldn't show up on time to anything if she tried."

Noelle gripped the door. "You do realize she's my girlfriend now, right…? We've been a thing for a few months."

"Oh, right. What a waste." When met with a glare from Noelle, Berdly immediately backpedaled. "What I mean is, someone as smart as you shouldn't waste your time on someone like her. You need someone your own intelligence, like for instance m-"

"Goodbye Berdly." Noelle finally listened to her gut and took satisfaction in seeing his shocked face before the door hit him straight in the beak. She went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door that practically shook the whole house. Her heart fluttered, and she tweaked her outfit one last time before going downstairs to greet the long awaited guest.

"Heya Noe," Susie said as soon as the door swung open. She looked her over and took a deep breath, highlighted by the cold outside air. "Wow, you look stunning in that dress."

"Thanks," Noelle said, beaming. It was a deep maroon dress with a fluffy skirt that went just past her knees, white trim around the bottom of the skirt and sleeveless arm holes, topped off by a matching shawl and elbow-length gloves. Her hair was tied up into a fancy updo with a few strands of hair let loose to frame her face. “You look very nice as well.”

“Aw, shucks. Really?” Susie, on the other hand, was wearing a ponytail and christmas hair clips to move her bangs, ripped black leggings with white spots and snowflakes all over them, chunky winter boots, and a christmas sweater that Noelle made for her. She was holding a couple of gifts in her bandaged hands. “I mean, hell yeah I look good. I put tons of effort into this for once!”

“It really paid off, you look great!” Noelle’s eyes shifted downwards to her girlfriend’s hands and the gauze that covered them. “How are your hands healing?”

“My hands?” Susie looked at the bandages. “Oh, right, they’re healing well. I can use my hands without it stinging now, but, uh, it still kind of hurts.”

“I’m glad it’s getting better. Be sure to go to the hospital to get them checked again soon, okay?” She leaned forward and kissed her on the nose.

Susie smiled. “I will, just for you.”

Noelle pulled back, and that’s when she noticed the trail of feathers leading to the trash can.

“What are you-oh.” Susie followed her eyes and once she realized what Noelle saw, she looked away sheepishly. “Right. That.”

Noelle chuckled. “What happened there?”

Susie rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, uh, I kind of overheard what he said to you at the door. And I tried to just brush it off, you know, be the bigger person and all that, but when he saw me he just acted like an even bigger prick, so I had no choice but to put him in his place.”

The trashcan wiggled, and then toppled over. Berdly crawled out and made a desperate attempt to salvage his already-ruined outfit.

“You did the right thing,” Noelle said, grabbing her hand, “Come on, let’s head inside and put your gifts under the tree.”

Susie blushed at the touch and followed her inside, kicking the door shut behind her. (The girls heard a squak at that. They decided to worry about it later.) They finally reached the living room and Susie marvelled at all of the decorations. Christmas music softly drifted throughout the room, loud enough to be heard but too loud to be blasting over someone’s conversation. Tinsel adorned every possible surface, stockings were hung over the lit fireplace, and in the center of the room was the biggest and most decorated christmas tree Susie had ever seen. The star on top was just millimeters away from scraping the high ceiling, and the underside of the tree was big enough to fit several people. Rightfully so, since that was where everyone in town put their gifts to each other to be given during the party.

Susie walked over and put her two gifts under the tree: One addressed to Kris, and the other addressed to Noelle. After that, she stood up and looked at her, signaling that she was done.

“Um, since you’re here early,” Noelle said, “There are still a few things left to prepare. Would you mind helping out?” 

Susie’s shoulders slumped at the thought of doing work on a day off, but she still agreed, and by the time guests started showing up for real, the tasks were all finished.

At that time, the two split temporarily so Noelle could greet the guests at the door and show them to the living room. Susie hung around the snack table and stole bites to eat in the meantime.

~~~

Another knock on the door. Noelle opened it to see Toriel holding a pile of gifts and another stack of gifts with legs standing outside.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it!” she said cheerfully. 

“Hello, dear,” Toriel said, shifting the copious pile of gifts she had in her hands to see Noelle better. “Would you mind helping me out getting these gifts to the tree? Kris is helping me as well.”

Kris gave a peace sign from behind the mountain of gifts they were carrying. Noelle waved at them and hoped they saw.

“Of course,” Noelle said, taking gifts from both of them. The three of them started heading inside.

“Thank you, my child,” Toriel said, “I have made gifts for everyone I could think of. All of the inhabitants of this town are so nice, and they all deserve at least something.”

“Even dad?” piped up Kris, able to see now that their present load was smaller.

Toriel’s grip on the presents increased, but not enough to break them. “Yes. Even...him. It is a season of giving, after all.”

“I’m glad you at least tried this year,” Noelle said, “the past few years have been awkward when you get things for literally everyone except for him.”

“No sense in dwelling on it now. Let’s just get all of these under the tree.” The three of them set their gifts down next to the tree and got working on putting all of them under.

“So,” Kris said to Noelle as they worked, “Did you put it up?”

“Put what-oh!” Noelle suddenly remembered their plan, which had slipped her mind while she was worrying about preparations. “Yes. I set it up before I did anything else, hung in the entrance to the dining room!”

“Great,” Kris said with a grin, “She’s bound to cross that path multiple times. Getting the two of you under it will be as easy as pie.” 

“But remember, we can’t let her know we planned all this out,” Noelle said, “Not until after it happens, anyway. I don’t want her to think I’m weird or anything.”

“It’s Susie,” Kris said, putting away the last gift, “She won’t think you’re weird, and even if she does, I’ll risk getting beaten up to call her a hypocrite.”

“Thanks, Kris,” Noelle said. Kris stood up and Noelle finally got a good look at their outfit. “Um...what is that.”

“Oh, do you like it?” Kris grinned again. They were wearing a green poncho sweater that went to their ankles, and it was decorated with all sorts of circles and snowflakes and christmas lights. Atop their head sat a headband with a star bopper in the middle. “I’m a Kris-mas tree.”

Noelle giggled. “It certainly is, um, festive.You really went all out.”

“Oh, it gets better.” Kris searched around their pockets for a bit, pressed a button on a small battery pack, and then the christmas lights on the sweater lit up. “Boom.”

“Hey, sweet sweater, dude,” Susie said, walking up to them with a sleigh-themed treat in her hands. She quickly ate it to free up her hands.

“Thank you,” Kris said, “I made it myself.”

“Bring any me gifts, or am I gonna have to slug ya?” Susie playfully hit Kris in the arm. 

They rubbed at the spot, which now hand crumbs on it. “Don’t worry, I got you guys something. I, uh, also have two more gifts to give, but I left those at home since they’re for people who are…..out of town.”

Susie nodded in agreement. “Same with me. Man, we gotta visit them again soon. It’s been too long.”

“It’s only been a day or so.” Kris switched off their sweater lights to save battery. “You’ve been wanting to go down there a lot more than usual this month. What’s with all the sleepovers?”

She hit their arm again, dodging the question. “It feels like weeks! I gotta check up on my little dude soon, man, he’s probably dying of boredom in that castle of his.”

“Speaking of,” Kris said, rubbing at a different spot on their arm now, “Even though you still pack a hard punch with your injuries, you should get it healed. We literally know someone who specializes in healing magic.”

“Yeah, but I already said no when he asked to heal me,” Susie said, “It’d be weird just to do a 180 and ask him like that.”

Kris rolled their eyes, or at least did an exaggerated head motion to show that they did, considering their eyes were still covered. “Come on, you know he’d be glad to help.”

Noelle nodded, pretending she understood what they were going on about. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Noelle left her friends to chat while she greeted the newest guest.

~~~

After dealing with Temmie and all of her extended family and bringing them all inside, Noelle leaned against the ledge of the doorway. To her right was the dining room, empty for now, but soon her mother and everyone else who volunteered to help in town would cook a wonderful feast for everyone. Among those volunteers were Toriel, the chef bunny from the diner, and one of the newest citizens in town, a skeleton named Papyrus. Noelle usually helped out as well, but this year she opted out to spend time with her friends and classmates.

Speaking of classmates, she could see Berdly walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and braced herself for whatever he was going to say.

Just before he reached her, though, someone pushed her over, and next thing she knew she was on the floor a few feet away.

“Hey, what gives?” She asked, but then her gaze fell on Kris, staring at her sheepishly, and then next to them Berdly, who was looking confused and kind of crabby, and then her gaze shifted upwards to the very decoration she had put up earlier that day.

Oh.

Kris had just saved her a ton of embarrassment, and was now about to suffer for it. 

They saw her horrified expression, followed her eyes, and then shot her a knowing yet still pained look and whispered "You owe me big time."

She gave them back a look of pity and then busied herself with setting the table (or, rather tables) for everyone. 

Once she finished, the two were gone. She headed into the living room to find her friends.

“Man, I still can’t get over that sweater,” Susie said to Kris, “You look sick.”

“I sure do feel sick,” Kris said, rubbing their cheek.

“Sorry about that,” Noelle said as she arrived, “You really didn’t have to push me so hard.”

“It’s whatever,” Kris shrugged, “You needed help. Plus, all I have to do when I go home is detox my everything and put my cheek in a radioactive waste bin.”

“At least it was just on the cheek,” Noelle said, “Imagine if…”

“Don’t even put the image in my brain.” Kris made a fake gagging sound. “I’m in enough pain as it is.”

“Anyways, when’s dinner, jingles?” Susie interrupted. 

“Relatively soon, sugar plum,” Noelle said. “Before greeting Temmie, I checked in with mom to see how the food was going. She said it was going smoothly, so we should expect the call to dinner any minute now.”

“YES.” Susie said, pumping her fist.

“Think you can use utensils with your hands looking like that?” Kris said.

“Who says I need to use utensils?” Susie said.

“I know you shove fistfulls of cake into your mouth when we visit Ralsei, but up here you need to be a little more courteous,” Kris said. “You should be more polite down there too, but Ralsei is too nice to say anything so you get away with it.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like the citizens of this town can possibly think less of me anyways.” Susie cracked her knuckles and then winced at the pain.

Noelle gently took her hands. “Don’t do that again, dear. You need to give it time to heal.”

“You still haven’t told us how they got so damaged, by the way,” Kris said.

“I’ll tell you guys later,” Susie said, “It’s, uh…kinda specific.”

A commanding voice from the kitchen called everyone to dinner. Recognizing it as her mother’s, Noelle instantly rushed over to go help put food on the table.

When she had set out the tray of food she had been given, she looked up and saw Susie, admiring the copious amount of food that had been set out across the tables for everyone, standing in the doorway, right where she wanted her.

“Susie,” Noelle called, and started to walk over to her.

Susie saw her and walked over as well to meet her halfway. Noelle was disappointed for a second, but when Susie scooped her up into a crushing hug she forgot all about it.

“Sorry,” Susie said, putting her down, “I’m excited. Can you blame me, though? I mean, look at all this food, man!”

“Yeah, everyone did such a good job this year,” Noelle said, looking at the spread. “I almost wished that I’d helped…”

“Hey, you deserve at least one year to chill with your buddies,” Susie said. She took her hand and led her to two open seats. “Come on, let’s wait for everyone else.”

The crowd filed in slowly, everyone coming in at their own leisure. Kris sat next to Susie, and their mother next to them. The skeleton who helped cook sat next to Toriel, and made polite chatter with her as his older brother slumped into the seat next to him. Jockington slithered in and sat on the other side of Noelle, and Catti sat next to him (probably playing candy crush, since everyone in town was at these tables so there’s nobody to text). Kris waved to Asgore as he sat down, and he waved back, but quickly put his hand down when he saw Toriel’s glare. Even Rudy had made it, but Noelle mostly left him to socialize with all his adult friends since he didn’t see them as often as she did. He sat down next to Asgore. Across the table from them, the last two seats were taken by Officer Undyne and Ms. Alphys, both looking kind of nervous to be sitting next to each other. Berdly sat at one of the other tables, with Snowy and the dragon and bunny monsters who hung out in the park. Mayor Holiday sat at the end of the table, the final one to sit down. 

Everyone ate in silence, save for the occasional compliments to the chef or snippets of conversation between bites. Holiday tunes provided the soundtrack for everyone to eat to. It was a lovely dinner and everyone enjoyed it.

Once everyone was done, they all slowly started congregating in the living room to socialize some more. Susie had stopped to lean on the edge of the doorway for a moment, and Noelle rushed over to meet her there, remembering her plan and springing into action.

“Man, I’m stuffed.” She looked at Noelle. “Oh, sup jingles. Wasn’t that meal bangin’?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Noelle said, “Which one was your favorite?”

“Asking me to pick a favorite food from that table is asking the impossible.” She looked back at the now empty table wistfully, then looked back to Noelle. “I loved all of it.”

Noelle nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother start to make her way towards the living room. She was running out of time.

Susie suddenly pulled her in closer. “But you know I love you most.”

Noelle returned the embrace and glanced upwards. Did Susie notice? Either way, it was now or never.

“Um, Susie…” Noelle said. “Look up.”

Susie did as she said and stared at the plant hung above them. Her face was blank.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. 

“What am I looking at? The green thing?” Susie narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Noelle froze. “Wait, Susie...do you know what mistletoe even is?”

“Huh?” Susie looked back at Noelle. “No, the hell’s that? The name sounds kinda cool.”

“Guys,” Kris said, coming in out of practically nowhere, “Gift giving is about to start. Come on.”

Noelle’s face fell. Susie took her hand and led her into the living room. Noelle followed, her legs working independently from her brain. 

So much for the plan, she thought.

Once everyone was seated, Susie leaned over and whispered to Noelle, “So, what was so special about that...uh, ‘mistletoe’ thing you mentioned?” 

“It’s a well-known tradition. When two people stand under it, um, well,” Noelle looked back to the mistletoe. Under it stood Officer Undyne and Ms. Alphys,the latter looking shy. Undyne, being the bolder of the two, leaned down and kissed her right on the lips, and Alphys returned the kiss with no hesitation.

“....Um, that happens. The two underneath the mistletoe are supposed to kiss.” 

Susie looked at them. “...Is it always that passionate?”

Noelle’s face heated up. “N-no. I think those two are just having a moment.”

Susie continued watching them for a few moments, gears turning, and then she realized something.

She turned to Noelle. “Wait...that means, earlier...I should’ve kissed you?”

Noelle nodded. “Yes. Bel-believe it or not, Kris and I have been trying to get you and me under it all night.”

“Oh.” Susie blinked. “Is that why they pushed you like that? To keep you from…to get you away from bird brain?”

“Yup!”

“Oh, thank god.” Susie breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought they were pranking you again and I was going to have to kill them.”

Noelle chuckled. “Thanks for looking out for me, Susie, but Kris doesn’t prank me anymore. Most of the time.”

Susie punched her fist into her hand and winced, temporarily forgetting about the bandages. “If that little squirt pulls anything, don’t hesitate to let me know. Just because we’re friends doesn’t make them immune to beatdowns and/or pummelings.”

“Please don’t,” Noelle said, gently lowering Susie’s hands with her own. “Your hands aren’t in any condition to punch people. Also, violence isn’t good.” She took her hands and re-wrapped one of the bandages that was starting to come loose, seeing a few half-healed puncture wounds in her palm. “When are you gonna tell us what happened?”

“Very very soon,” Susie said, looking at all of the gifts being given. “Have some patience, will ya?”

“Of course.” Noelle finished wrapping. 

A beat of silence passed as the latest gift-giver returned to their seat. “Who’s going to give the next gift?” Mayor Holiday called.

“Me! I have one!” Susie responded, waving her arm wildly. Mayor Holiday nodded at her, and she practically jumped out of her seat, taking Noelle’s hand and dragging her with her. She let go of her hand when they were next to the tree, and then she dropped down to the ground and crawled under. Noelle stood awkwardly. The woman on the christmas radio sang of making yuletides gay, and Noelle smiled because that was exactly what she was doing. She waved to her dad, who was still sitting next to Asgore. She waited a few more moments, now with the eyes of everyone in town on her and Susie.

“A-ha! Found you!” Susie pulled her presents from under the tree and set one down on the floor, just on the border of the tree skirt. The other she held in her hands as she stood up.

“For you,” She said as she handed it to Noelle. Noelle took it. It was soft, awkwardly shaped, and the wrapping paper looked neatly done.

Noelle slowly tore it, not wanting to ruin whatever was inside. When it was all off, she held the garment by the shoulders and let it unfold in front of her.

“A sweater,” Noelle whispered. It looked very messy, the sleeves were very uneven, and several strands of yarn were loose while others stuck out unfinished. 

“Do you like it? I made it myself!” Susie held up her hands. “The knitting needles were kinda hard to maneuver, which is why my hands got all fucked up. I, uh, refused to tell you all this time ‘cause I wanted it to be a surprise for you…”

All of the parents in the room chimed in to chastise Susie for her language, but Noelle beamed from ear to ear.

“Susie, this is wonderful!” Noelle took off her shawl and slipped the sweater on over her dress. It fit near-perfectly despite it’s misshapen appearance, and it gave Noelle a feeling of warmth that no other sweater could. “Where...how did you learn to knit?”

“Oh, a, uh…...a friend helped me out. We worked on it during sleepovers, which is why I came to school extra tired some days. ” She glanced at Kris, who had a look of realization all their own. “He helped me wrap it, too, which is how it looks so nice.”

“Susie, thank you so much,” Noelle said, “You really did all of this just for me? I can’t thank you enough.” Noelle started to sit down to allow Susie to give her next gift, but Susie grabbed her shoulders and brought her back.

“Wait,” she said, “That...wasn’t all of my gift. To you. Like, there’s more.”

“Oh?”

“But she isn’t holding anything, how could she give her another gift?” Berdly piped up from somewhere in the crowd. Kris elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

Susie looked nervous. “Uh, close your eyes.”

Noelle did as she was told. The whole room watched Susie as she hesitated for a moment, then put her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek and leaned forward.

Noelle felt Susie’s lips meet hers and she almost opened her eyes in surprise. Instead, she channeled that energy into kissing her girlfriend back and putting her hands on her waist for support. 

“Atta girl!” Rudy cheered, and after a few moments Noelle pulled back to grin at him. When she looked back at Susie, she found her girlfriend’s plum face was flushed and she had the most genuine smile she had ever seen her with.

“Didja like your gift?” Susie said.

“I have to admit, a first kiss is a gift not many people can give. Very original,” Noelle said, “I loved it almost as much as I love you.”

Susie blushed harder. “Merry christmas, jingles.”

“Merry christmas, sugar plum.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like a visual for noelle, susie, and kris' outfits, I drew them! here is a link to the Instagram post containing the drawings:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6V4qY3gTKW/?igshid=hkb9y7847giw


End file.
